


Akari

by Batpyrope



Series: Hanafudays [1]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder - Fandom
Genre: Hanafudays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope
Summary: Mi entrada para los Hanafudays. Yo ya no se.
Series: Hanafudays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Akari

—Oye Kari—. Akane Kaiba está tumbada en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas en el respaldo y el pelo rozando el suelo, tiene un libro sobre el pecho que lleva un rato fingiendo que lee pero no ha pasado página desde hace al menos una hora así que su hermana sabe perfectamente que ha vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos. En un sillón a su lado, la interpelada levanta la vista de su libro, que sí estaba leyendo. Las cigarras camuflan el leve hm inquisitivo, pero Akane no necesita una muestra de que le han escuchado para seguir hablando. —¿Y si hacemos un club de Dawn of Destiny y nos metemos a la liga? Se están poniendo pesados con lo de formar parte de un club o nosequé... podría molar—. Añade y mira a Akari de reojo, leyendo la expresión de su hermana, que cierra el libro y suspira.

—¡Ya se que tienes el arco pero es que imagínate! ¡Seríamos la leche! Tú y yo y... no se habría que pensar quién más, la chavala esa ¿cómo se llama? La que se rifan todos los clubes de deportes porque tiene más energía que una bomba atómica y el sol juntos... así en plan pelirroja....

Akari tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro y se acomoda las gafas. —Tanaka, no estoy segura de su nombre

—¡Eso! ¡Tanaka! ¡Se lo pedimos a ella! Podemos hacer un club en plan entre inferior y superior y le decimos a los profes que es para fomentar un paso más fluido a la secundaria superior o algo así, no se, mejor lo piensas tú que se te da mejor. Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Lo hacemos?—. Akane se ha dejado caer del sofá y se ha colocado al lado de Akari, con su mejor expresión de cachorrito perdido. —Porfi— añade como golpe de gracia y sonríe.

—Suena divertido, pero va a ser mucho trabajo. Primero habrá que convencer a los profesores de que nos dejen hacer un club de algo tan... peculiar, probablemente lo mejor sería que ya tuviéramos claros los miembros antes de presentar la solicitud y habrá que ver cómo nos hacemos con los sistemas de conexión, no todo el mundo podría o querría traerse uno de casa, también habría que ver si podemos presentarnos a algún tipo de liga escolar que...

—¿Eso es que sí?— le interrumpe Akane incorporándose de un salto que hace que Akari de un respingo.

—Es... sí, de acuerdo. Es un sí. —Akari vuelve a suspirar, pero tiene una sonrisa amplia en el rostro que no puede reprimir mientras ve a su hermana dando saltos por el salón, celebrando una victoria que ni siquiera ha tenido que pelear porque sabe que le pidiera lo que le pidiera, Akari le diría que sí.


End file.
